Carla, Peter and a baby
by Phoeben03
Summary: Just something I started writing a few months ago so I’m sorry for any errors. Doesn’t follow any of the current storylines.
1. Chapter1

It was a sunny Sunday morning and Carla had woken up to the sun piercing through a gap in the curtains blinding her, but that didn't matter to her because she had the man of her dreams lying right next to her. She had her head rested against his chest and she could feel the gentle rise and fall movements of his chest as he breathed.

Her and Peter were jetting off to Dubai for a week on Friday morning. Carla was so excited to get away from rainy weatherfield and soak up the sun in Dubai. However, it had taken her a while to persuade Peter into going to Dubai because he doesn't share the same love for heat as Carla does.

Peter started to stir from his sleep and Carla brushed her fingers through his thick, dark hair. He was perfect.

"Morning love" Peter said as he adjusted his eyes to the light.

"Morning" Carla replied.

"How do you feel about going shopping today for last minute things we might need for Dubai on Friday?" Peter asked.

"Are you seriously asking me if I want to go shopping? Do you know me at all?" Carla replied in her usual sarcastic voice.

"Haha! Stupid question. Should have know the answer to that!" Peter chuckles.

"Why don't we get up and get ready to go before the shops get too busy?" Peter suggests.

"Can we just have 5 more minutes?" Carla pleads.

"Alright go on then." Peter agrees.

Peter got out of bed first and looked down at his beautiful wife as she lay there looking up at him. He headed into the kitchen and started making breakfast.

Carla decided to finally pull herself out of bed, but as she does suddenly she goes really dizzy and feels like she's going to faint. She sat back down onto the bed to stop herself from falling over and took in a few deep breathes.

"Are you alright love?" Peter asks with a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just stood up too quickly and went a bit dizzy that's all." Carla replied.

"Oh ok. How many eggs do you want?" Peter asks.

"I'm not really that hungry if i'm being honest. I might just have a slice of toast."

"Are you sure you're ok?" Peter questions.

"I'm absolutely fine just not hungry. I've never really been much of a breakfast person have I?" Carla says trying to stop him from hassling her.

"I'm just going to go and have a shower and get ready then we can go." Carla states.

As Carla got into the bathroom she could tell that she didn't feel right, but she got into the shower and turned it up hotter than she normally would hoping it would make her feel better. It didn't. As she was in the shower she started to feel really claustrophobic from all of the steam in the bathroom. She quickly got out the shower and opened the window praying that the cool outside air would stop her feeling like this. Thankfully it did.

"Are you already then?" Peter asks.

"Yep. I'm excited to go spend money on things I probably don't need." Carla jokes

After their shopping trip and Carla had spent as much of Peters money as he would allow her to, they were both snuggled up on the sofa watching some TV that neither of them were really watching.

"Do you think we should up to bed?" Peters questions as he looks down at Carla who looked like she was drifting off.

"Yeah I'm shattered. Who knew that shopping would take such a toll on me?" Carla says.

They were both cuddled up in bed snuggling together, keeping each other warm.

"Goodnight beautiful" Peter says

"Goodnight" Carla replies


	2. Chapter2

Carla opened her eyes and glared over towards the clock on her bedside table. It said 2:36 am. She rolled over trying to get back to sleep but she just felt too nauseous to even think about going to sleep. Her stomach was doing summersaults and every time she shut her eyes it made her feel worse.

Before she realised, it was now light outside so she must have fallen asleep and not remembered. However, she still felt horrendous.

"Morning gorgeous, what's the time?" Peter asked.

"7:30. I should probably get up otherwise I will be late to work." Carla replied.

"Alright love. Do you want any breakfast?" Peter asked.

"No thanks. I think I will just grab something from Roy's." Carla said.

As Carla was walking towards the factory, Michelle came out of the Rover's and walked over to her.

"Hiya babe. I feel like we are in need of a catch up soon, feels like forever since we last spoke." Michelle said.

"Ahh yes sorry about that Chelle, it's been really busy at the factory recently. Why don't you pop in at lunchtime and then we can go to the Bistro and get something to eat?" Carla proposed.

"That sounds like a plan."

"Anyway I'd better get going, places to be, people to see." Carla joked.

As Carla approached the factory doors her workforce were waiting outside for her, obviously gossiping about whatever they could think of.

"Mrs Connor, could I get the afternoon off today?" Beth asked.

"Well it's a bit short notice isn't it?" Carla snapped.

"It's just I have to go to the dentist." Beth said.

"Why? Is it something important?" Carla said slowly getting more frustrated.

"Yes it is actually. I have a chronic toothache and i'm going to the dentist to see what is causing it." Beth said sounding annoyed that Carla was being so difficult.

"Fine, but you're gonna have to make up the time for it because we have a big order to get out."

"I will don't worry. Thank you Mrs Connor" Beth said.

As the day went on Carla started to get a thumping headache, so she decided to take some paracetamol for it. However, about half an hour after she took it she started to feel sick, but knew she had to stay at the factory because she had a meeting in 20 minutes.

"Mrs Connor" Sally said as she knocked on the door.

"Yes Sal" Carla replied.

"Michelle is here to see you"

"Oh yes. Let her in then" Carla snapped.

"What happened to us having lunch?" Michelle questioned.

"I'm really sorry I forgot, I'm up to my neck in all this paperwork and I just lost track of time. Also I have a meeting in about 5 minutes so would you mind if we do it another day?" Carla asked.

"Fine then." Michelle said sounding quite frustrated.

The meeting had been going so well and it was nearly over, Carla just needed to sign on the dotted line and then they would have a deal. She suddenly got this really sick feeling in the pit of her stomach and she felt as if she was about to throw up. She thought to herself if she can just last these last few minutes then she can go home early. So she momentarily shut her eyes and took in a deep breath in an attempt to calm her churning stomach.

"Sal I'm going to head off early today, are you ok to hold the fort?" Carla asked.

"Of course I can Mrs Connor, I am very experienced and I have been here the longest so you can always count on me." Sally said in her 'know it all' voice.

"Ok well if there are any problems just send me an email and I will sort it out tomorrow or if it's really important text me." Carla said.

"Ok Mrs Connor you go off home we will be alright without you. Mind you, you do look a little bit peaky. Are you sure you're alright?" Sally questioned being nosy.

"I'm fine." Carla said and then walked off so Sally would stop asking questions.

Back at the flat Carla sent a text to Peter to let him know she isn't at the factory so he doesn't need to go in.

TO PETER:

Just to let you know I have come back home because I wasn't feeling very well, so there is no need for you to go into the factory. xx

FROM PETER:

Are you alright? Do you need anything? Do you want me to come home early and look after you? xx

TO PETER:

No don't worry I will be fine just need to have a lie down I think. If I feel any worse I will let you know straight away, I promise. xx

FROM PETER:

Ok love only if you're sure. I will make sure that i'm home on time. xx

Carla suddenly remembered that she said that she would meet Michelle for dinner.

TO MICHELLE:

Hiya Chelle, I'm really sorry but I don't think I'm going to be able to come out tonight because I am feeling really ill and I just want to go to sleep. xx

FROM MICHELLE:

Don't worry about it, just make sure you get better because remember you're going on holiday on Friday and that would be pretty shit if you were ill in Dubai. xx

TO MICHELLE:

Oh my god! I had completely forgotten about going on holiday!! I need to get better quick. xx

Carla awoke to someone stroking her arm up and down. It felt soft and comforting, it could only be one person.

"Hiya sweetheart. Are you feeling any better?" Peter asked sympathetically.

"A little bit" Carla mumbled.

"What time is it?" Carla asked.

"9:30 pm" Peter replied.

"What!! I've been asleep for ages." Carla replied sounding shocked.

"Can you come and lie with me please." Carla asked.

"Of course I will sweetheart." Peter replied as he climbed into bed next to Carla and she snuggled up to him and they both fell asleep there.


	3. Chapter3

As the sun started to rise over Weatherfield, Carla and Peter's alarm started to ring alerting them that they needed to get up.

"Arghh. I just want to lie here all day with you and never get up!" Carla moaned.

"I know love, but you have a business to run." Peter informed her.

"I might just take the day off and do some last minute holiday things, oh and go see Chelle." Carla said.

"Why not, I mean you are the boss after all."

"That's not what you were implying a few minutes ago. " Carla giggled.

Later on, Carla had done some MORE shopping for Dubai and was on her way to the pub to see Michelle and have that much needed catchup that kept being postponed.

"Hiya Liz, is Chelle in?" Carla asked, sounding rather desperate.

"Yeah, she's in the back do you want me to go and get her for you?" Liz asked seeming a bit concerned.

"Is it alright if I go and see her in the back? Carla asked.

"Of course you can." Liz let her through and Michelle was sitting on the sofa on her phone with a glass of red wine in her hand.

"Hiya babe are you alright?" Michelle questioned.

"Not really, can we talk?" Carla asked as she could feel her heart start to beat faster and the palms of her hands become slightly sweaty as she got nervous.

"What's the matter? Has Peter done something? Do you want some of this wine?" Michelle asked a clearly worried Carla.

"No no, he's fine it's nothing to do with him. Well I mean it kinda is but not in the way you are thinking." Carla said as she started to feel herself tremble slightly.

"What's wrong Carla? Common you can talk to me you know that right?" Michelle asked with concern in her voice.

"Ummm... I'm, I'm... pregnant." Carla said stuttering slightly as she struggled to get her words out.

"What? Are you sure?" Michelle asked sounding confused at what she had just heard Carla say.

"Yep. I took about seven tests and I have missed my last few periods." Carla said trying to compose herself.

"Your last few? What, so you've had your suspicions for a while?" Michelle asked while putting a hand on Carla's knee to try and comfort her.

Carla just broke down into tears and Michelle enveloped her into a reassuring hug. She was shaking and Michelle started to feel a damp patch on her shoulder where Carla's tears were seeping through her top.

Michelle broke away from their embrace. "So have you spoken to Peter about this?"

"No, I don't know what to say. What if he doesn't want it, we never spoke about having children and I for sure never used to want any." Carla said getting upset again.

"Do you want to keep it?"

"Of course I do Chelle. I have had so much time to think about this and get my head around the idea of being a mum and having a little child walking around the place." Carla said wiping the tears and mascara stains off of her cheeks.

"Right then, you need to speak to Peter about it." Michelle said in a soft, caring tone.

As Carla walked out of the pub, she felt a pang of relief when the cool breeze hit her. When she walked across the cobbles she started to think about how she was going to tell Peter about it. All these different scenarios were spinning around in her head making her feel dizzy and nauseous about all the different outcomes.

"Hiya love, you were gone a while is everything alright?" Peter asked.

"Ummm... not really. Can you come and sit down a second." Carla ushered him over towards the sofa. "I don't have a clue how to say this, so I'm just going to some out with it, ok?"

"Ok, but you are starting to worry me little." Peter said with concern in his voice.

Carla took a deep breathe to try and calm her nerves about what she was about to tell Peter. "Well over the last few weeks I have had my suspicions, but I only found out for certain yesterday afternoon. I'm... umm... pregnant."

"Pregnant?" Peter asked to see if he had heard his wife correctly.

Carla began to worry that he didn't want to have a child with her and was wanting her to get rid of it, due to his reaction. "Yeah. Do you want another child?"

"Of course I do love! That's great news. I'm so excited!" Peter expressed, embracing Carla into a hug where they sat for about half an hour.

They were both lying down on the sofa, legs entwined with each other's and Carla had drifted off to sleep. Peter began to stroke Carla's arm, gently to try and wake her up.

"mmmmh." Carla moaned.

"Shall we go to bed? Remember we need to be up early to go to Dubai." Peter remind a half awake Carla.

He carried her into their bedroom and placed her carefully down onto the bed and draped their duvet on her to make sure she didn't get cold. Peter climbed into bed next to her and gave her kiss on the top on her head and whispered, "I love you, and our little baby."


	4. Chapter4

**Thank you for all your reviews! I will try and update this more often **

It was 6:30 am and Carla and Peter needed to get up and go to the airport ready for their much needed holiday. Neither Carla nor Peter could understand why they needed to be at the airport so early, their flight wasn't until 1:25 pm.

"Morning love, how are you feeling?" Peter asked while wrapping his arms around Carla's body and hugging her. "Common let's get up or we will be late."

"Alright. I don't want to get up. I could lie here forever." Carla said while trying to keep her eyes closed and enjoy her last few moments cuddled up in bed.

"I need to pop round to my dads to say goodbye to Si and make sure he's alright." Peter said, shuffling out of bed and heading towards the shower.

Peter had gone over to number 1 and Carla was still lying in bed trying to to save every last second of being snuggled up under the duvet. However, she knew she should probably get up, or they will end up being late or even worse missing their flight.

By the time Peter had got back Carla was all ready to go, sitting on the sofa reading something on her phone. "Are you all packed and ready then?"

"Yep. I was just waiting for you to come back." Carla said, putting her phone into her bag and walking over towards the kitchen to get a drink before they left.

"I have called Steve to get us a taxi to take us to the airport. He said it should be here in about five minutes." Peter told Carla.

Peter was sat in the front of the taxi talking to Steve the whole way about how Carla had been telling him that Michelle was apparently hoping Steve will step his game up and take her on fancy holidays. Although, Carla wasn't enjoying the journey as much as them, as it had made her feel really under the weather and nauseated. She wasn't sure whether it was the baby or she was feeling carsick.

Once they had gotten to the airport and had checked their bags in and been through security, they were waiting in the departure lounge ready for their gate to open. Carla was unsure of how she was going to cope on a six plus hour flight feeling like this, even though they were going first class being ill on a plane would be awful.

"Are you alright love?" Peter asked slightly worried at how quite she was being.

"Yeah I'm fine, just tired." Carla said trying to forget about the sick feeling she had.

Finally their gate number was called and they made their way over to it. The walk was long and tiring as their flight was at the furthest gate away. As they got closer towards the gate Carla began to break out into a cold sweat, so she took in some deep breathes hoping Peter wouldn't notice. Luckily for her, he didn't.

As they boarded the plane they went and took their seats, although they were more of beds than seats. Carla was hoping she was going to be able to sleep most of the way hoping to get rid of this horrible feeling and considering how tired she was.

Peter grabbed onto Carla's hand and smiled at her as they were about to take off. "Are you sure you're alright love? You seem a bit quite."

"Yes I am fine. I'm just really tired, didn't sleep very well last night." Carla said trying to reassure him that she was ok, even though she wasn't.

Carla had been asleep for about two hours and she woke up as an air hostess came around offering out food. As soon as Carla smelt the food she gagged, trying not to throw up in the middle of the cabin, she quickly got out of her seat and headed straight to the toilets, thankfully no one was in them. She bent down and started to heave into the toilet wishing that Peter was there to rub her back and hold her hair for her. Carla felt so great full that they were in first class and not economy because she didn't want to even imagine what would be on the floor. Once she was done she flushed the toilet and looked into the mirror above the sink and she could see the sweat beading on her pale forehead. She quickly washed her hands and mouth out so she didn't have to spend anymore time in the little cubicle. Fortunately she had some mints in her bag so she didn't have to deal with the vile taste in her mouth for the next four hours.

When she got back to her seat Peter had a concerned look on his face. "You took a while, is everything ok?"

"Yeah, there was quite a long cue for the toilets." Carla lied, sounding reassuring.

Another four hours had passed and they were preparing for landing. It had felt like the longest flight of Carla's life, despite being in first class, but she was glad it was nearly over.

As they stepped off the plane a wash of heat hit their faces. It was 25 degrees even though it was about 10:00 pm.

Once they got to their hotel, Carla collapsed onto the bed and just wanted to climb under the duvet and sleep. "Can we please go to bed and unpack in the morning?"

"Alright love, it has been quite a busy day hasn't it, but I think you should at least brush your teeth before we go to bed." Peter said after he came out of the bathroom.

"Fine." Carla said bluntly and dragged herself into the bathroom and brushed her teeth.

Peter watched as Carla got into bed and closed her eyes, so he decided to go to bed too, so he climbed into bed next to her and turned off the light. "Night, night beautiful." Peter said stroking Carla's stomach and kissing her head.


	5. Chapter5

The next morning Carla and Peter woke up in their luxurious hotel bed. They both got up and got dressed and went downstairs to enjoy some breakfast.

"Common love don't you think you should eat something a bit more than that?" Peter sighed pointing at carla's 'breakfast'.

"I'm not hungry. Anyway I have never been much of a breakfast person have I?"

"Fair point, but remember you aren't only eating for you, you're eating for our beautiful little baby too." Peter pointed out.

"If it will shut you up then I will eat something else, but only if you go and get it." Carla asks cheekily.

They were walking over to the lifts to go back up to their room and get ready for the day. "What do you want to do today then?" Peter asked.

"Can we just have a day lounging around by the pool and sea? I promise we can do something tomorrow, I just don't feel great." Carla replied knowing that doing things like that are boring to Peter.

"Since you are carrying our child, I guess so."

They got changed into their swimwear and put suncream on before they went down to the pool. Since Carla had gotten pregnant she was convinced that she looked fat, but she was only about 6 weeks pregnant so nobody would really notice.

Once they had got down to the pool they were sitting on separate sun loungers, soaking up the sun and getting a tan. Carla was starting to feel suffocated by the heat, this wasn't normally a problem that she would have but she felt like she was going to die.

"Peter? Can we go into the sea? I feel like I'm gonna die in this heat." Carla asked sitting up and wiping the beaded sweat from her forehead.

"Haha, I knew even you would struggle sitting around all day in 45 degrees." Peter laughed.

They walked hand in hand down towards the sea, laid their towel out over the sand and strolled through the waves as it lapped over their feet. Peter started to carry Carla because it was getting too deep for her to touch the bottom of the sea bed.

"I love you, you know that?" Carla kissed Peter.

"Of course I do. I love you too." Peter said in between kisses.

By the time they got out of the sea it was 3:00 pm, so it had started to cool down slightly. Carla and Peter laid on the beach together, hugging one another, thinking about how lucky they were.

Carla started to wriggle slightly as a wave of sickness pierced through her. She sat up and looked at Peter who had fallen to sleep. Carla decided to get up and walk around a bit to see if it would help her churning stomach. She walked towards the bar and got a bottle of water to if that would also help.

When Carla got back to where her and Peter were lying Peter had woken up and was wondering where she had gone. "Where did you go?"

"To go and get some water. I started to feel sick so I thought the water might help." Carla walked over towards Peter.

"And did it?"

"No. I really hate this Peter. When will it stop? Why can't I have just a single day where I'm not sick or feel sick? Also I thought it was called 'morning sickness' not 'all day sickness'" Carla said, tears threatening to fall down her cheeks.

"Aww baby, I'm am so sure it will be worth it in the end when we have our beautiful baby. I read a thing that said the name doesn't have any relevance for when it occurs." Peter tried to comfort his upset wife. "Why don't we go back up to the hotel and have a lie down on the bed in the nice air conditioned room?"

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea actually." Carla wearily said.

When they got back to the room Carla walked straight towards their super-king sized bed and lay down. "Peter can you come and just hold me, please."

"Ok love, are you sure you are alright?"

"I will be once you are here and are lying next to me." Carla pointed towards the bed signaling for Peter to join her.

Carla had fallen to sleep in Peter embrace for a few hours and Peter had decided that he should get some sleep too. A few hours passed and Carla was the first to wake up. "Peter? Peter? I think we should go down for dinner soon baby."

"Are you feeling better then?"

"Loads thanks. Come on it's nearly 9:00 pm, they won't let us in if we are any later." Carla started to push Peter out of bed.

Once they were back from dinner they both walked into the room and Carla was absolutely shattered and collapsed down into the bed.

"This pregnancy is really taking its toll on you, isn't it?" Peter says going to sit next to her with a look of sympathy on his face.

"mmmmh" Carla just groans in response.

"Why don't you go and have a shower, it might make you feel better."

Carla nodded and got up and headed into the bathroom to have a shower. Once she was in the bathroom she leant on the sink feeling worse for wear and ran a flannel under some cold water to pat her face with. A wave of nausea washed over her. Carla brought a shaky hand up to her mouth before realising she was actually going to be sick. Suddenly, all the food she had just eaten was in the toilet.

Peter was right behind her as soon as he heard her being sick and was rubbing her back. "Oh Peter, I feel awful!"

"Common don't worry, it's alright. You're alright." Peter says while continuing to rub her back. "Are you done?"

"I dont know..." Carla says quitely.

"Well can I flush it?" Carla nods. "Let's brush your teeth and get you into bed." Peter helps Carla up from the floor, her whole body weight leaning on him.

"There we are." Peter says getting into bed next to Carla.

"Thank you." Carla moves closer to Peter every so often closing her eyes.

"Hey, don't worry about it love. That's what I'm here for anyway." Peter says stroking her head, which is making Carla slowly fall to sleep. "Night sweetheart." Peter says giving Carla a kiss realising she has drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter6

**I have decided to write this in first person. Let me know what you think. **

Carla and Peter had been back from Dubai for a few days now and they had made sure to book a scan, to make sure the baby was ok, as soon as possible.

Carla's POV:

I had woken up just before 7 and I could tell that Peter was soundly asleep next to me. We had the scan booked for 12:30 pm today and I was feeling really nervous and on edge about it. Every time I thought about it, all I could think was the worst and it terrified me. All I wanted was for everything to be as it should and for nothing to go wrong. Suddenly, I hear the screeching of the alarm clock going off and hear Peter groan as he turned it off.

"How are you feeling about today?" I hear Peter ask me.

"Mmm yeah I'm ok, just feeling nervous about the scan." I reply as I snuggle up to him. He started to slowly stroke my back in up and down motions, which he knew I really liked.

"I'm sure everything will be exactly how it should be. Try not to worry yourself about it love, you'll only get yourself into a state." Peter said trying to reassure me as best he could.

We both decided we should probably get up and get ready for the day, considering we both had businesses to run.

"Right baby I'm off, make sure you're ready for 12 and meet me at the flat, because I really don't want to be late." I inform Peter, giving him a kiss and heading towards the door.

"Don't worry love I won't be late. I promise." Peter tells me and he closes the door behind me.

I glance up at the clock on the wall in my office and notice it says 11:55 am, which meant I really needed to get going otherwise I would be a hypocrite and be late. "Right Sal I'm off for a few hours. Will you be alright on your own?"

"Of course I will be Mrs Connor, I've practically run this place these last few weeks." Sally informs me acting like she owns the place. "May I ask you where you're going because there are no meeting in the diary?" Sally gives me a quizzical look.

"Does it really matter where I'm going?" I snap at Sally, not wanting to tell her I'm pregnant. If I told her, the whole of Manchester would know in a matter of minutes.

"Not really I guess. Well have fun then." Sally says walking out back onto the factory floor to see how the orders coming along.

As I am walking back towards the flat I start to feel really nervous and I could feel my heart start to beat faster and faster, my palms were beginning to sweat and I was starting to breath heavily. I took a few deep breathes to try and calm my nerves but it didn't really help. I felt like crying. Although I felt like that was my hormones more than anything else though.

I unlock the flat door and walk up the stairs and open the door to see Peter waiting for me, sitting on the sofa. "Are you ready to go love?"

"Yeah. I'm just going to nip to the toilet first." I smile at him.

As we walk into the hospital doors I start to feel all hot and nervous. I'm holding onto Peter's hand and I think he can tell just how nervous I'm feeling due to my sweaty palms, and that I'm not really saying much.

Peter heads over towards the desk. "Hello, we've got an appointment for Carla Connor at 12:30." Peter tells the receptionist, while I go and take a seat.

"Carla Connor." A women announces coming out of a small room. We follow her back in and I climb onto the bed and lie down, lifting up my t-shirt so she can start the scan.

"Hello, I'm Victoria and I will be your midwife throughout your pregnancy so if you have any problems I am the one to speak to. So how has it been so far?" Victoria asks me and Peter, but I think it's mainly aimed at me, as she fiddes around with the machine.

"Well it's been alright so far. I mean I have had morning sickness, but it's not been too bad." I tell her, as she gets the gel out of the draw ready to squeeze onto me.

"At least it's not been too bad. Right Carla this might be a little cold." She tells me as she squeezes it out of the tube onto my stomach.

It feels like forever that we are waiting as she is moving the stick around me and it starts to make me think the worst.

"They are often quite difficult to find at this size." She says, but suddenly the room is filled with a constant sound of our baby's heartbeat.

"Oh my god!" Me and Peter say in unison.

A tear starts to drip down my face and I try to stop it but I can't. "I'm sorry." I say attempting to wipe them away.

"It's alright don't worry about it. We have women balling their eyes out in here." Victoria assures me with a smile. "So from what I can tell everything is exactly how it should be, I just need to take a few measurements to work out how many weeks you are and take a few photos for you and then we will be done."

I look over to Peter and he smiles at me and I can't help but smile back. This couldn't have gone any better. "I love you, you know that." I say to him.

"Of course I know that. I love you too, and our little baby." He tells me which just makes me smile even more, which I didn't think was possible.

"From what I can tell you are 6 weeks pregnant." Victoria says to us. "I'm just going to print off some photos for you." She says as she heads out the room quickly.

When we get back to the flat it is 2pm, which meant I still needed to go to go back to work because there was still three hours left of the working day. "I think I'm going to go back to work for a bit, because you know in a few months they are gonna be all on their own." I sigh heading back towards the door, leaving Peter sitting on the sofa on his own.

"Alright, I'll see you later on. I will make your favourite tea when you get back." He says with a smile as I go over to kiss him.

"I can't wait. I'll be starving by then!" I say going to the door and actually leaving this time.

"Hiya Sal. Everything been alright while I've been gone?" I ask Sally as she sits in my chair acting like she is more superior than she really is.

"Yes Mrs Connor, except from Izzy's machine kept getting jammed." Sally informs me as she gets up from my chair and heads back out onto the factory floor to do some more stitching.

"I will look at it tomorrow." I yell to Sally as she has walked out mid conversation.

A couple of hours had passed and all of the workforce had left, but I always seem to stay on a lot longer than them because I like to make sure all of my work is done and up to date. I hadn't realised quite how late it was until I had a text from Peter.

FROM PETER:

Hiya love, just wanted to make sure you were ok and was wondering if you still wanted your favours tea? xxx

TO PETER:

Sorry I hadn't realised how late it had gotten. Can we just get a Chinese. I won't be much longer. I'm just finishing this and will pack up after. xxx

FROM PETER:

Sure we can love, I will order it now so that it's here when you get back. Don't be too long, love you. xxx

As I open the flat door I get a breeze of Chinese hit me and my stomach instantly starts to rumble. I was starving to say the least. "Thanks for getting this. I've hardly eaten all day." I walk over to Peter, who is standing in the kitchen area, and give him a quick kiss before tucking in to the food.

"So how has the rest of your day been love?" Peter asks me, rubbing my thigh gently as we sit at the table eating.

"Well Sally seems to think she runs the place because when I got back earlier she was sitting in my chair 'doing work'. I don't know what she was actually doing, but she certainly wasn't doing anything I pay her to do. Oh and to top that off she tells me that Izzy's machine kept getting jammed, so I need to get someone out to come and fix it." I tell Peter as he smirks slightly.

"Ahah, well something worse could have happened in the grand scheme of things." Peter chuckles as he gets up to clear away our plates.

"Fair point. I mean they could have burned the place down." I say getting up and head towards the bathroom. "I think I'm going to have a bath and then head to bed, I'm shattered."

"Alright love, I will clear this up and then probably get to bed myself." Peter says while doing some washing up, he never let me do anything since finding out I was pregnant.

As I lay in the bath I stroked my stomach gently, thinking about everything and the reality of becoming a mother. "I will always love you, no matter what, you're so precious to me." I started to speak to our baby even though I knew it was pointless because I knew they couldn't hear things yet.

Once I had gotten out of the bath, I had got into my pyjamas and climbed into bed and Peter soon joined me. I was pretty much asleep by the time he came in, but I felt him snuggle up to me and give me kiss on the back of my head.

**Please leave reviews x**


	7. Chapter7

Carla's POV:

I have been tossing and turning all night. Peter hasn't seemed to have shown any sign of waking up, or noticing my discomfort. I felt so cold but at the same time my skin was boiling hot and I was sweating. I had never felt so sick and ill in my whole life. This night seemed to be going on forever and it was only 2:26 am. I wasn't sure I was gonna be able to fall back to sleep. If only I could take some sort of medication, but I'm pregnant so obviously I can't. However, it was probably the baby making me feel so exhausted and sick in the first place.

I decided to head into the kitchen and get a glass of water to help calm the churning in my stomach. But that's when I saw it, our left over food from last night. As soon as I saw it, I knew I was going to be sick. I legged it towards the bathroom before I spewed all over the floor.

I'm sitting on the bathroom floor exhausted after my little incident, quietly crying to myself. I felt horrendous, almost like I was dying, but I knew I needed to pull myself together and go back to bed and hopefully sleep it off. As I get up to go back to our bedroom I feel really lightheaded and dizzy. I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror as I steady the weight of my body on the sink. I looked awful. Dark circles under my eyes, tangled hair, sweat beaded on my forehead and my skin was a ghostly white colour.

"Car... baby. What's happened?" Peter asks me as he walks into the bathroom like he can't see what's happened.

All I do is slowly shake my head and Peter pulls me into a hug. "You're shaking." He says, stroking my hair.

"This is getting unbearable now. I just don't know how much longer I can go on for." I say quietly. "All I want to do is sleep."

"It will get better. I promise." Peter says, kissing the top of my head. "Look, you go back to bed and I will clear this up."

"Mmm sorry." I say, leaving his embrace and heading towards the bedroom.

"Love it's not your fault." He says, but I had already gone back to bed.

"Here you are." Peter says, placing a hot water bottle on my stomach to try and get rid of any discomfort.

"Thank you." I say gratefully. "Can you hold me?"

Peter puts his arms around me, enveloping me. "Sweetheart, I think we should go to the doctors if this keeps getting worse."

"Mmmh" I groan through waves of sleep.

I awake to Peter stroking me gently. "Morning love. Are you feeling any better?"

"Yes loads!" I say trying to sound upbeat and convincing.

"Alright... Come on then, better get up." Peter says not sounding too convinced.

"Just give my a moment." I tell Peter as if I'm half asleep, which to be honest I was but I knew that I need to go to work.

"Love, you don't look very well. Are you sure you're up to going in today?" Peter asked with a look of concern on his face.

"Yes. Well I've got to anyway, haven't I?" I lied, trying to convince myself just as much as Peter.

"Only if you're sure. Now remember I'm not here tonight, I'm going to my mates stag. But if you're not feeling up to being left on your own, I can always stay here with you."

"No no, it's fine. You go and enjoy yourself. I will be fine and if I'm not, I will ring you."

I was still feeling like complete and utter shit. I was all shakey and cold, but hot all at the same time. This was horrible to say the least. Thank god there were no important meetings booked for today. Then Sally waltzed in and started with her annoying natter, which was just making me even more frustrated and ill. I placed a hand on my nonexistent bump and rubbed it gently in a bid to calm myself. It was obvious that no work was being down on my side of the desk as I was just sitting there staring into space.

I had to leave, I couldn't stand being here. No work was being done so it didn't matter if I left. "Right Sal you're in charge." I announce and walk out before giving her a chance to speak.

As I was walking back, I walked past Izzy, Sean and Eva obviously coming back from their lunch break. "Mrs Connor, where are you going?" Eva asked.

"Oh I wasn't feeling well so thought it would be best to go home."

"Mind you, you do look a little bit peaky." Sean points out.

"Yes thank you. That's why I'm going home." I say frustrated that it was obvious I wasn't feeling well.

"Someone's feeling a little bit touchy today." Sean says under his breath thinking I don't hear home, but I just don't have the energy to argue with him.

On the remainder of my journey, I remembered that I would be home alone all night and without Peter, which made me feel very lonely. Although I had my little baby inside of me, it's just not the same. He or she aren't very big so they don't kick to remind my constantly that they're with me. I had a thought, maybe I could ask Chelle to come around for a bit and keep me company. So with that I texted her, really hoping she wasn't working.

TO MICHELLE:

Do you think you could pop round for a few hours later? xx

FROM MICHELLE:

Course I can babe. Is everything alright? Is it the baby? xx

TO MICHELLE:

No, nothing like that. Just that Peter has gone to one of his mates, from the navy, stag and I didn't fancy having the whole evening on my own. xx

FROM MICHELLE:

Ok. I will be round later. xx

The buzzer sounded throughout the flat awakening me from my sleep, that I hadn't even realised I had fallen into until that point. I go to answer it and it was Michelle. "Hiya babe." She said in a very cheery voice.

"Hiya." I reply, plastering a smile on my face and head towards the kitchen. "Do you want a brew?"

"Yes please. I can make it if you want." She could obviously tell that I wasn't feeling myself because she could read me like a book. "No offence, but you look terrible." She says encasing me in a hug.

"Mmm. I'm not really feeling that good if I'm being honest." I decide to abandon making our brews and head over to the sofa and let Michelle make them.

"Here you go." She says placing the mug down on the coffee table. "So what's the matter with you then?" She asks stoking my leg for comfort.

"I don't know." Are the only words I can say. My head was all over the place.

"Right. Can you elaborate on 'I don't know'" Michelle moved her hand up to my cheek to brush away the estranged tear that escaped my eye without my say so.

"I just... I feel so ill all of the time, like there's no break at any point and I hate it. I have never felt like this and I want it to stop. Why is it so bad? Normal women don't have it this bad, do they?" I say while sobbing into Michelle. I always knew that I could let my barriers down with her because she's seen me at my lowest points and I feel safe with her.

"Aww babe. I'm sure this is perfectly normal and I know it's hard, remember I have been here before and I was just a kid myself, but I promise you it will get better and it will be worth it at the end when you get your beautiful little baby." Michelle says trying to comfort and make me feel better, almost trying to get me to see the light at the end of the tunnel.

I nod in response to her little speech. I am suddenly hit with a wave of exhaustion as the events of the last twenty four hours catch up with me.

"Umm... I'm sorry how awful this evening has probably been for you. I'm probably just gonna go to bed, so you can head home too if you want."

"Are you sure you're gonna be ok on your own? I can always stay here with you."

"Yes I will be fine. Stop fussing. If there are any problems I will call you straight away." I tell Michelle trying to act all strong and more together than I was a mere 10 minutes ago.

"Only if you're sure. I will pop round in the morning to check on you." She says as she heads towards the door and closes it behind her.

Michelle was finally gone so I knew I could just try and relax. Maybe I should have a bath? Or should I just go straight to bed? I decided to just go straight to bed. I had had enough of today and I was shattered anyway. So I got myself ready for bed and climbed in. I had so many blankets in with me to try and constitute for Peter not being there. I turn off the light and shut my eyes trying to forget that I was in the bed all on my own.


	8. Chapter8

**Sorry for the lack of updates this week, I tried to upload this last night but it wasn't letting me x**

Carla's POV:

I awoke to find the bed empty next to me. It was cold, which meant that it had been empty for some time. I checked my phone to see if I had had any messages from Peter. Nothing. But as I look I glance up at the alarm clock next to the bed and notice it's 10:45. "Shit!" I scramble out of bed far too quickly and have to grab onto the side to stop myself from falling over as I feel myself go dizzy. I get dressed, do my hair and makeup, but have no time to have a shower because I'm already running late and I have a meeting in about 20 minutes.

As I arrive at the factory I definitely turn a few of the workers heads. I looked a state to say the least. My hair was all over the place, I was practically dropping all the folders I was holding and I was sweating so much. This wasn't my usual appearance.

"Mrs Connor I didn't think you were coming in today." Sally said walking out of the office. "We had everything under control. I also got everything ready to take the meeting at 11:30 on my own if you didn't show up."

"Ahh, well don't worry Sal I'm here now so why don't you get back to stitching knickers instead, eh?" I say pointing towards her empty machine when a wave of nausea takes over my body. I swiftly put the files down on my desk and quickly walked towards the toilets not wanting to look too suspicious that I was ill, well pregnant. I pushed open the door of the toilets and started heaving. As I sit on the floor by the toilet I think to myself about what my life has come to. I mean I'm sitting on the floor of the toilets for goodness sake.

"Mrs Connor? You might want to get moving if you want to get to the meeting on time." Sally says just as I vomit a whole lot more. "Are you sure you're up to it? You don't sound very well."

"Yes Sal I'm absolutely fine. Just give me a few minutes." I say while taking a couple of deep breathes trying to pull myself together.

She starts to knock on the door. "If it would be easier I can go instead, like I said I have all the paperwork ready."

"Listen I said I'm fine and I'm going to this meeting." I say while walking out of the cubicle and going to lean on the sinks, getting rather annoyed with her constant persistence.

"Only if you're sure." She says, looking me up and down and then exiting.

I sigh with relief and look at my reflection in the mirror. Today just wasn't the day to have such an important meeting. Maybe Sally was right and should go instead of me. No. I run this business and just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean that I'm suddenly incapable. With that I walk out of the bathroom and went into the office to collect the paperwork and left to get in my car.

As I am sitting outside of where the meeting was being held, I start to wonder if maybe it wasn't a good idea for me to take it. My head wasn't in the right place, I kept worrying I was about to faint.

I get out of the car and slowly walk in and am greeted by Sid Altree. "Morning Carla." He shakes my hand.

"Morning." I reply, forcing a smile.

He leads me into his office and pulls a chair out for me. "So these were the figures I was thinking..." His voice started to fade as my vision went blurry and I feel like I am falling.

The next thing I know, I'm lying on the floor, Sid is next to me and get the urge to vomit. "Carla are you alright?" I hear him say. "You fainted."

"...I'm going to be sick." I say just before throwing up all over the floor. I bring a hand up to my forehead, in embarrassment and defeat. "I'm so sorry. I...I..." Tears sprung to my eyes and started to trickle down my cheeks.

"It's alright, don't worry about that." He says rubbing my back trying to make me feel better. "Do you want me to call someone to come and get you?" He asks as I try to stand.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me. I will get Sally to give you a ring tomorrow." I say quickly grabbing my bag and files, trying to leave as fast as possible.

Once I get home I get straight into bed. I shut my eyes willing the room to stop spinning but everytime I do, it makes me feel like I'm going to throw up. Instead I move myself into the bathroom just in case I need to be sick.

I hear the door open and Peter calls my name as he comes into view of the bathroom. "Love, come on it's not going to do your back any favours if you sleep on the floor is it."

"This is getting borderline unbearable. I don't think it's right." I mumble into my hands.

"Maybe we should take you to the doctor, just to see if there is anything they can do to help." Peter says stroking my back softly.

"Mmm."

The short walk to the doctors felt like it took hours. In reality it was only across the road, but the constant fear of fainting made it drag on.

"Hello." Peter greats the receptionist. "We haven't got an appointment but we were hoping you would be able to fit us in quickly."

"I'm sure we can arrange something." The receptionist replies, checking his computer to see if there was any free appointments. "You're just in luck there is a gap in about 5 minutes."

"Uhh thank you so much." Peter sighs relief.

"What's the name of the person having the appointment?"

"Carla Connor." Peter replies as the receptionist types it into his computer.

"Come on love let's take a seat and wait for your name to be called." Peter points to the row of seats.

"Carla Connor" Dr Gaddass calls, as we get up and head into her room.

"So what's the problem?" She smiles in a caring way.

I look over to Peter for him to try and explain this. "Well Carla is about 6 weeks pregnant and she is having really bad morning sickness which is causing her to start to feel faint." Peter says while rubbing my leg trying to keep me calm.

"Right all the symptoms you have told me all point to one thing. You've got hyperemesis gravidarum."

I look at Peter my face full of shock, thinking this is very serious. "What is this... this thing?" I say already forgetting what it's name was.

"Hyperemesis gravidarum? It's basically just severe morning sickness. Obviously we will have to do tests to double check, but what you can do to try and help it is take anti-sickness tablets and stay hydrated." Dr Gaddass says looking at me, making me feel uncomfortable.

Peter stands up to leave, shaking her hand and thanking her as I follow.

"It's not fair. Why do I have to have this thing?" I start complaining on our way home now that we are out of the way of people.

"I don't know love. I guess that some women are just unlucky." Peter says getting his keys out of his pocket to unlock the door.

"You sit on the sofa and I will get you a hot water bottle." I smile in response at how caring he was being.

Just as I'm starting to get comfortable on the sofa, Peter comes over telling me all about his new found facts.

"Guess what."

"What?" I role my eyes.

"Did you know The Dutches of Cambridge also had this severe morning sickness thing."

"Wow don't I feel lucky!" I say sarcastically.

"Do you want to know another?"

"No! I couldn't care less about your stupid 'facts'." I shout surprising myself at my sudden outburst and instantly regretting it. "I'm sorry. I don't know where that came from."

"It's alright, I'm going to be your punch bag for next 9 months." Peter says being understanding. I don't know how long he will last, it's going to be a very long 9 months.

"Urghh I didn't even ask how the stag was. I'm a terrible girlfriend." I say feeling bad that it's been 'me, me, me'.

"It was nothing special, don't you worry about that. Just concentrate on getting enough rest." He says patting my stomach lightly.


	9. Chapter9

Carla's POV:

My head is thumping and the rooms spinning when I finally wake up. I turn to look beside me and Peter is looking back at me with a slightly concerned expression on his face. I didn't even realise I was shaking until he brought me into a hug.

"Peter." I say so quietly I'm surprised he can hear me.

"Yes Love."

"I'm so cold." I tell him and he wraps his arms around my slightly tighter.

"Carla sweetheart, you're boiling." Peter replies stroking my hair and moving it out of my face.

"...mmm" I groan in response having no energy to open my mouth. "What medication am I allowed to have?"

"I'm not sure. Are you feeling ill?" Peter grabs his phone from the bedside table to look at what medicines I can have.

"My heads killing me and whenever I open my eyes the room is spinning which makes me feel sick." I say closing my eyes again.

"I reckon it's probably the lack of food and that you're not drinking enough water."

"Well that's because I can't keep anything down." I say feeling frustrated at myself, surely other women can manage to drink water without vomiting after.

"Why don't I go and get you a glass of water because surely your body will take some of the nutrients. "Peter says getting out of bed. "If it's still this bad in the next few days we need to go back to the doctors."

"Do you think it's harmful for the baby?" Fear washing over me that I could be harming the baby by not eating enough.

"That's why if it doesn't start to improve we will go back to the doctors." Peter says as he leaves the room to go and get the water I don't want. Why does water even make me feel nauseous? The thought of it was enough to make me feel like I needed to be sick.

Peter soon returned with the water and some toast. TOAST! What's wrong with this man? "What are you doing?" I ask turning away from him, covering my nose with my pyjama top trying to ignore my sinuses retching at the smell.

"I thought maybe you could try and eat a little bit of it." He says handing me the water which I tentatively take a sip of.

"Do you want me to be sick on you?"

"No..."

"There you go then" I say cutting him off.

"Carla... you've got to try and eat something" He says trying to reason with me.

"This is horrible." Trying to change the subject from food because it was making me feel even worse. "I just want to sleep." Peter rubs my stomach softly trying to ease the nausea.

"Why don't you have some more of the water and a little bit of toast and then after you can go back to sleep." Peter says still trying to get me to eat some of this toast.

"Fine if it will shut you up." I take a bit of the toast reluctantly and close my eyes trying to think of anything but the toast I was chewing. "urgh... I can't eat anymore." I push the plate as far away from me as I can.

"Well done though that's the most you've eaten for a few days now." Peter puts the plate on his bedside table.

"Yeah well it will end up in the toilet soon." I curl my body up under the covers willing myself to fall asleep.

"You get some rest love."

"And she rises." Peter says as I walk out of the bedroom and into the kitchen.

"Haha very funny." I go over towards the sofa turning the tv on.

"How are you feeling?" Peter walks away from whatever he was cooking to see how I was.

"Rough. But at least I haven't thrown up that bit of toast from earlier." I grab the remote looking to see if there was anything interesting to watch. "What are you cooking anyway?"

"Just a stir fry. I can do you some plan chicken if you want?"

I sit contemplating whether it's a good idea or not. "Yeah might as well try it out, see if it sets off my sickness."

"Shall I do a little bit of rice with it?"

"Now I just feel like a dog with an upset stomach." I say jokingly.

"So is that a no for the rice?" Peter clarifies.

"Just do the chicken and rice. Better for the baby that way."

"Lunch is served." Peter places the plate down in front of me and all I can think is how much of a mistake this was.

I sit pushing my food around the plate most of the time and I could see Peter was constantly looking up at me. "You don't have to eat it if you really don't want to."

"I know, it's just that I feel so guilty for not giving the baby food." I say placing the cutlery down.

"But it's not your fault you have this extreme sickness, is it?"

"I guess not..." I trail off.

"And anyway the doctor said the measurements and everything were fine, so there's nothing to worry about."

"Mmm." I pick the fork back up and pick up a piece of chicken, taking a careful bite of it. "I'm gonna try and eat some of it though, don't want to waste it." I smile slightly.

"You just eat as much as you can manage." Peter says taking his plate into the kitchen and putting it in the dishwasher in case his food was making me feel nauseous.

"I'm sorry I couldn't eat much of it." I say lying back in bed after an unsuccessful meal.

"Hey there's no need to be like that, you've made progress. At least you're actually eating something at the moment."

I curl so I'm lying on my front, leaning on my knees, letting out a low groan. "Love, what's wrong?" I feel a hand on my back rubbing it in circles.

"It hurts." I squeeze my eyes shut.

"What does sweetheart?" Concern in his voice.

"Cramps. They feel like really painful period ones."

"We need to go to hospital if you're having cramps." Peter says getting off the bed quickly.

"No!" I try and grab his arm. "They're normal at this stage, I read it in one of those pregnancy books you got me. It's just my insides stretching and my organs moving, preparing for the baby."

"Are you sure that's all it is?"

"Perfectly sure. Trust me if there was any doubt in my mind, I would be down that hospital right now."

"Do you want me to get you anything?" Peter asks still stroking my back.

"Can you get me a hot water bottle." I slowly turn back round and lay on my back.

Once Peter has left I get the overwhelming feeling of nausea and quickly run to the bathroom. I fall to my knees and instantly vomit into the water below. I didn't even realise Peter was behind me until he pulls my hair out of my face. Eventually there is nothing left in my stomach to throw up so I'm just dry heaving which is so painful and was making me feel dizzy and lightheaded.

"Peter" I say breathlessly trying to stand up from the toilet.

"Yes love."

"I'm really dizzy." I feel him hold me upright as I feel myself falling slightly. "...Woah" I say unsteadily.

"Carla this isn't normal. I think we need to go to the hospital." Peter says trying to get me to walk to the bedroom.

"I don't think I would make it there." I grab onto Peter as much as I can. "It's really blurry." Suddenly, I feel the harsh cold tiling of the bathroom floor colliding with my head.


	10. Chapter10

**Thank you for all your reviews and I'm sorry for the lack of uploads recently x**

The hard flooring was soon replaced with soft bedsheets. I could feel someone stroking my head and their hand in my hand. As I try and open my eyes I am hit with harsh lighting which instantly makes me close them again. I knew exactly where I was.

"Hey, hey, hey" I hear Peter softly say. "It's alright, you've just fainted."

"Mmm." I groan in response.

"The doctors want to do some tests to see what's caused it because of you being pregnant and all." Peter kisses my hand hoping to keep me calm as he knows how much I hate being in hospitals.

Just before I was going to speak the doctor walks in with some papers in his hand. "Right, so we have had back your test results and it is showing high levels of dehydration. This is most likely what has caused you to faint."

"Oh yes she has been really struggling to keep anything down recently. We went to the doctors the other day to see if there was anything they could give her, but the anti-sickness tablets weren't really working." Peter answers for me, keeping my hand in his.

"In that case I would like to put you on an IV." The doctor turns his attention back to me. "This way you can get your hydration levels back up and be discharged."

A couple of hours later I had just woken up from a much needed nap. Since finding out I was pregnant everything has made me exhausted. Peter was still sitting on the chair next to the bed, looking at his phone.

"I don't think you're meant to be on that in here." I say and I'm sure it made Peter jump slightly.

"I was just texting my dad to see how Si was." He replies putting his phone back in his pocket.

"I feel bad. Why don't you go home and see him? I'm fine on my own for a while."

"Love don't worry, he's at school anyway." Peter points out as I have clearly forgotten what the day is.

"Oh no! The factory." I panic.

"That's all sorted. Chelle went and opened up. She explained to them that you were ill and wouldn't be in for a few days."

"You're perfect you know that." I look at him gratefully.

"Just doing my job." He smiles.

"I forgot to say yesterday, we've got the 12 week scan next Wednesday."

"That's gone quick." Peter says surprised. "I can't believe that you're already 11 weeks gone."

"Maybe for you it has, I've spent the whole time chucking my guts up." I grimace at the thought.

"Well hopefully now you've got your stronger anti-sickness tablets it's shouldn't be so bad and anyway you're nearly out the first trimester so it should be starting to ease."

"I feel loads better now that I've had this IV put in me." I try and sit up into a more comfortable position. "I'm hungry."

"What do you want?"

"Mmm" I think. "I know! Ice cream on toast." I smile at the thought.

"Are you joking." Peter tries to keep the look of disgust from his face.

"I don't want it, the baby does." Peter raises an eyebrow at me. "Please. I need it and it doesn't make me want to throw up." I beg.

"Alright, I will try my best to find some." Peter gets up from his chair and leaves the room to go and get my concoction of food.

When Peter finally arrives back with my food request, I grab it off him practically shoving it down my throat. "You have no idea how good this tastes."

"Careful or you will end up throwing up." He warns me.

"I actually don't care right now, this tastes too good."

A little while after I had eaten, me and Peter had started discussing what it will be like when the baby finally arrives.

"What do you think it will look like?" Peter leans forward in his chair so he can hear me better.

"Oh I don't know." He starts to think about it. " I reckon she will have my brown eyes with your dark hair."

"She?" I feel slightly taken back by his certainty.

"It's just a feeling. What about you?"

"Urmm... well I haven't got a clue if it's a boy or a girl. To be honest I haven't given any of this much thought, it hasn't really sunk in that we're having baby." Peter looks at me slightly confused.

"You're the one who asked the question." He chuckles slightly.

"I was just making conversation."

"When can I go home?" I whine.

"I'm not sure love. Do you want me to get you anything?" He asks making sure I'm alright.

"Just go and find a doctor to ask when I can go." I snap.

"Alright, alright." Peter holds his hands up in defence, swiftly leaving the room to find a doctor.

"Hello Carla, how are you feeling." The doctor checks as he walks in.

"A million times better than I did before." I sigh. "That IV has worked wonders."

"Good. Now I'm just going to go and get the discharge papers for you to sign and then you're free to go." The doctor says, going over to the machine that was monitoring me.

"Really?" I try to keep the excitement of going home out of my voice, I hated sitting in hospital all day.

"Yes, but if anything else untoward happens give your midwife a call."

"Finally!" I say as I collapse down on the sofa.

"Would you like anything to eat?" Peter opens the fridge to see what we had in.

"I thought you would never ask."

"Ahh well we haven't got anything in since you wouldn't let me buy food which would make you sick so that meant I couldn't get any food." Peter smirks slightly as he shuts the fridge and walks towards me.

"That's alright I want a kebab anyway."

"What so you wouldn't want any of my cooking?" He says trying to sound offended.

"Nope." I smile. "Please go and get my kebab, we are waiting." I say pointing to my stomach.

"Fine, I won't be long. Is there anything else we might need?" Peter tries to think if there would be anything I would want.

"Just go to Devs and buy some stuff for the cupboards, so I can snack on dry foods."

"Alright." Peter puts his coat back on ready to go get me some more food.

"Oh and Peter make sure Simon comes round after school because I feel like I'm keeping you all to myself recently."

"I don't think he sees it like that love." He gives me a kiss before finally leaving.

While I was waiting for my kebab, I laid out flat on the sofa and lifted up the top. I started to softly stroke patterns across my stomach with my fingers. It made a smile appear over my face when I thought about my baby laying just beneath them. I hadn't thought about the prospect of becoming a mother yet because I've been too busy being ill, but I was starting to get excited. In less than a year I would have a little son or daughter screaming the place down, the reality of this probably somewhat worse than the thought. All I want in life is for them to be there for them and for them to be healthy.

I am distracted by my thoughts when the door opens and Peter enters with my food. I quickly pull my top back down and stand up. "Here you go. Your much requested kebab."

"Thanks for this." I say going to sit at the table to eat my food.

"No problem." Peter starts to unpack the rest of the shopping. "By the way Si's coming over in a bit."

"Good. Why don't you go to the cinema or something?" I say tucking into my food.

"Are you sure you'll be ok on your own? You've just been let out of hospital." Peter pauses his unpacking.

"Yeah. I can ask Chelle to come round, need a catch up with her anyway."

Peter and Simon had gone to the cinema and I was sitting on the sofa with a big bag of salt and vinegar crisps waiting for Michelle to come round. I decided to quickly go to the toilet before she arrived.

"Oh my god! Michelle what are you doing? You nearly gave me a heart attack!" I say coming back from the toilet, holding my chest trying to catch my breath.

"Sorry babe I thought I would use my spare key instead of making you get up." Michelle defends herself, taking a bottle of red wine out of her bag and going over to the kitchen.

"You do realise I can't drink that?" I say confused, walking back over to the sofa to finish off my crisps.

"Yeah I know. It's for me."

"Do you realise how much I want some of that? You can't come here and drink that." I say getting defensive.

"I'm only joking. Of course I'm not going to be drinking red wine around you it's alcohol free, thought we could try it." She says getting out two glasses and I go and smack her playfully.

We were now sat down eating snacks watching some cheesy film that was on the telly. "So how are you feeling?" Michelle questions me.

"Yeah I'm getting there." I sigh. "In a way I'm happy I ended up being hospitalised because it meant they gave me an IV and gave me stronger anti-sickness tablets."

"I'm glad because when Peter called me I was so worried." She starts stroking my leg up and down in a comforting manner. "I know how hard this has been for you. To be honest at first I kind of thought you were milking it."

"It was horrible." I say thinking back to some of the less glamorous times in my pregnancy. "I didn't know if it was normal to feel like that when you were pregnant or not because I've never done this before."

"Thank goodness they've given you something to help put a stop to it."

"Yeah I have felt fine since I had the IV, but the doctor did say it could come back and that it's perfectly normal to still feel nauseous sometimes." I say reaching for another bag of crisps. I couldn't get enough of crisps, they tasted so good recently. "Anyway why don't we talk about something instead of me for a change?" I carry on munching on crisps.

"Don't you think you've had enough crisps?" Michelle laughs slightly and I role my eyes at her, she's clearly forgotten what it's like being pregnant.

"Shush, I'm starving."

"Right so I was thinking why don't we go on like a spa weekend." Michelle gets her phone out looking at the spa she had in mind.

"Wow you've even chosen where we're going, I haven't agreed to anything yet." I'm slightly surprised by her organisation.

"It's dead posh and just what we need." She shows me some pictures and reads out some of the treatments.

"Alright then. When were you thinking?"

"How about next Wednesday? We can both take the day off work and it will be quieter." Michelle finally puts her phone back down after looking at the spa.

"I can't do next Wednesday, I've got my 12 week scan."

"Ok, how about next Friday? Then we can have a long weekend." Michelle says and I contemplate it.

"That's a plan. You book it, let me know the details and pick me up." Michelle raises an eyebrow at me.

"Oi cheeky, that's a bit lazy." She smacks me playfully. "You making me do all the hard work?"

"Excuse me, I'm pregnant and have just come out of hospital." I retaliate back.

"Excuses, excuses." Michelle says under her breath, rolling her eyes jokingly.

Then Peter and Simon arrived back from their movie. "Did you two have fun?" I shout out.

"I think I should leave you to it." Michelle says kissing my cheek before Peter or Simon have a chance to reply.

"We did thanks love." Peter replies, Simon already running into his bedroom. "Do you think you've had enough crisps?" Peter gestures towards the several empty packets on the coffee table.

"Don't I've eaten way too many." I sigh closing my eyes, today's events starting to take it's toll on me.

"You look shattered love. Go to bed and I will clear up all of this." He hugs me and I smile at him appreciatively before I stroll into our bedroom.

"Thank you." I call out from the bedroom. He really was the best boyfriend anyone could ask for.


	11. Chapter11

**I'm sorry how long it's taken me to upload this, hopefully updates will be a little more regular now. Please let me know if you're still interested in this story or not x**

Carla's POV:

It was the morning after another restless night. I had ended up kicking Peter out of our bedroom because I needed to open the windows as even the smell of our house made me feel ill. Literally anything that had a scent made me feel unwell. The room was freezing because the windows were fully open and it had been a cold night, but I didn't care because at least the smell had gone.

Peter came in and sat on the edge of the bed, stroking my leg over of the duvet. "Morning love, feeling any better?"

I shrug my shoulders in response, sitting up slightly so I could engage in the conversation more. "Maybe a little bit." I sigh closing my eyes momentarily.

"Is there anything I can get you?" Peter says feeling useless that he can't do anything to rid me of my discomfort.

"Umm... just get me a glass of water, might help with this banging headache." I rub the temples of my head trying to relieve some of the pain.

"Do you want to take some paracetamol?" Peter asks as he gets up to go and get my water.

"No, I don't want to take any." I knew it wouldn't harm the baby but I didn't want to take any risks, so decided to just live with the pain. "Oh and Peter." I call, "Can you you bring me my anti-nausea tablets as well please."

He comes back into the room carrying my glass of water and box of tablets. "Do you think I could shut some of these windows? It's freezing in here."

"I know but everything smells so bad!" I complain while taking my medication out the box.

"Why don't I just shut them for a bit and see how you do?" Peter hands me the glass of water so I could take the tablets.

"Urgh fine!" I give in. "But if it gets bad again, we're opening them straight away." I try and compromise.

"Deal." Peter says smiling. "So what do you want to do today then, because there's no way your going to work today?"

"Don't worry I didn't want to go anyway. I don't think I could stand listening to Sally's endless wittering." I roll my eyes at the thought and Peter chuckles.

"How about we sit on the sofa with a duvet and watch a film?" Peter suggests.

"That sounds perfect." I throw the duvet off my legs and head towards the bathroom. "I'm going to have a shower first though, I haven't had one for a few days now." I grimace thinking about how disgusting that is.

"Alright, I will change the bedding while you're in the shower and don't worry I've brought some non-scented washing powder, so you can't complain about the smell." I shake my head slightly at his cheek and walk into the bathroom. I don't think he quite understands how bad everything smells, but I can't complain, he's being amazing.

I come out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around my body and a smaller one round my hair. "Right bedding's changed, duvet is on the sofa and here are some clean pyjamas." Peter hands me the pyjamas he just got out of the drawer.

"Thank you. I honestly don't know what I would do without you sometimes." I give him a hug appreciatively, holding the towel on my head so it didn't fall off.

"Well that is my baby as well, so it's unfair to make you do everything. I'm just doing my bit." He releases me from the hug.

"Right you go and chose a film while I get in these." I gesture to my pyjamas. "Oh and don't chose one that's going to make me feel sick." I call out.

I slump down onto the sofa when I enter the living room and Peter watches from the kitchen area. "You alright over there love?" Peter questions.

"I'm shattered already and all I've done is shower!"

"Yes well that's called being pregnant." Peter smiles as he walks over with two glasses of cold water.

"Yeah but I'm only what 16 weeks, which reminds me, we need to book the 20 week scan soon."

"We don't need to do that right now. Today is for relaxing and no stressing." Peter reminds me as he can see that I'm getting worried about the forthcoming scan.

"But that's all we've been doing recently." I moan. "And it's boring."

"Hopefully this film isn't boring then." Peter reaches for the remote and starts searching through the films on the TV. "Anyway you haven't wanted to do anything, so don't blame me."

"I know." I trail off "But now I do. I'm bored of being cooped up in this flat."

"After the film we can go on a walk, give you some exercise." Peter pats my legs.

"Just put an easy light hearted film on." I say as Peter was clearing struggling to find something to put on.

"How about Just Go With It?" Peter suggests, turning to face me.

"Yeah that's fine with me, I'll probably end up falling asleep to be honest." I yawn, resting my head on Peter's chest.

I could feel someone stroking my face and the faint sound of someone calling my name which got louder as I started to come round from my sleep. "Wakey wakey" I see Peter looking at me and I groan.

"How long have I been asleep?" I ask feeling confused and out of it.

"Well the films now finished, so I would say a good hour and a half."

"You should've woken me."

"You obviously needed the sleep. Do you want anything to eat or drink?" Peter asks while heading into the kitchen to make himself a coffee.

"Urmm... No thanks, I'm not feeling that great." I hoped that I had gotten away with sickness today and it was only last night, I guess I was wrong.

"You do look a little bit peaky." Peter comes over and bends down next to me stroking my cheek with the back of his hand gently.

I close my eyes trying to fight the ongoing battle of nausea in my stomach. "Could you get me the bucket just incase, I don't want it going over the floor."

"Ok love." Peter stands heading into the bathroom to get me the bucket and when he returns, he sees me leaning over the kitchen sink with my head in my hands. Peter rushes over to me and I feel his hand on my back rubbing it in circular motions as I continue to vomit into the sink. "It's alright love, get it all out." Peter carries on being supportive.

"This is awful!" I moan, leaning on elbows and rocking my hips side to side trying to calm my stomach.

"Why don't you go and get into bed or go and sit by the toilet so I can clear all of this." Peter gestures towards the sink.

I slowly walk towards the bedroom hunched over with my arms folded around my stomach, grabbing the bucket on the way. When I get into the bedroom I climb under the duvet, which Peter had put back onto the bed, and cover my whole body in it. The force of the vomiting had made my body shake and make me break out into cold sweats. I rub my stomach trying to rid myself of this discomfort and realise that my bump was starting to form. I was told by my midwife that because of the severe morning sickness it might take a bit longer to form as I was loosing some weight. This gave me some confidence to now tell people that I was pregnant. I had been putting it off as I was worried something would go wrong, but this gave me the little boost that I needed to finally do it.

"Peter" I call out.

"What, what is it?" He asks appearing in the doorway somewhat out of breath.

"I think we should tell people about the baby tomorrow."

"Really? I thought you wanted to wait until the 20 week scan?" Peter asks confused why I decided I wanted to do it now.

"Look!" I say, pulling the duvet off of me and pointing towards my growing stomach.

"Wow." Peter gasps coming to sit on the bed next to me and puts his had over mine.

"So tomorrow we can tell everyone about this little one." I smile thinking about the future.

"I'm sure everyone would've figured it out by now anyway, the amount of time you've had off work and the constant trips to the toilet when you have been in." I role my eyes at his comment.

"Well not everyone sees me at work. Like you're family, they won't have a clue."

"So are we telling my family first, obviously Michelle and Steve already know, then you can tell the factory lot and then the whole street will find out in a matter of hours?" Peter chuckles slightly.

"That sounds like a plan."


	12. Chapter12

**I want to first of all start by apologising for how long I've left this story, I never meant to leave it this long. I originally wanted to focus on my GCSE's so put this story on hold for a while but then when they got cancelled I struggled to get writing again. Hopefully now that I've got all the time in the world, updates will be more regular again. Let me know if you're still interested in this story as I'm aware I've left it for some time and people might not care anymore. That's enough of me talking here's this next chapter...**

_Carla's POV:_

3:36am. That's way too early for anyone to be up at, but apparently not me. I was sat slumped over the toilet with my head resting in my arms and the bathroom light off as it hurt my head too much. I didn't know what to do anymore. Sickness tablets, ginger, eating dry foods, pressure bands, fresh air, I've tried it all but not one thing would help. Nothing. I can't understand how this is still happening, surely after 12 weeks it goes away but I'm nearly 20 weeks and it's still very much here. At this point I'm beyond tired from being unable to get any proper relief from this for weeks.

I am brought from my thoughts by the sudden burst of light that hits my eyes causing me to wince slightly. "Love, what are you doing out of bed at this hour?" Peter says coming into the bathroom giving me my dressing gown.

"I thought it would be fun! What does it look like to you?" I snap feeling fed up and exhausted from not having a proper nights sleep in ages.

"Sorry." Peter holds his hands up in defence, walking over to me and crouching down to my level, putting my dressing gown round my shoulders to prevent me from being cold.

"No I'm sorry. It's not fair for me to take it out on you." I say resting my head back down onto my arms. "Erm do you think you could turn the light off, it's really not helping my headache." I request as I realise it's making my headache worse.

"Look love, come back to bed you're going to be shattered in the morning and we've got the scan at two thirty." Peter says as he goes towards the door to turn the light off.

"But I constantly feel like I'm going to be sick." I moan, rubbing my stomach slightly to try and ease the nausea.

"I can go and get you a bucket if that helps? Saves you constantly making trips here." Peter walks back over to me, in the dark, and brushes back the hair that has fallen over my face.

"Ok." I mumble. "Can you help me up." I don't think I even have enough energy to make it into the bedroom without some support.

Peter bends down and pulls me up and once I'm up it makes me feel woozy. "Woah." I say swaying slightly and pulling my hand up to my face, trying to steady myself.

"You alright?" Peter checks before continuing.

"Yeah just a bit unsteady." We carry on the walk back to the bedroom and it felt like it was going on forever. All I wanted to do was to collapse down in bed and sleep.

Once I got into bed, Peter went off to get the bucket and I tried to get comfortable. Every position I would get in was making me feel uncomfortable, I mean I was pretty limited to how I could lie due to my bump being in the way.

"You even brought me a hot water bottle." I smile gratefully at Peter as he places it on my stomach and the warmth from it instantly brings me some relief.

"I thought it might help a bit. Here's the bucket, I'll put it on the floor beside you." Peter says after placing it next to me and walks back round to his side of the bed and gets in.

"Thank you for all of this." I give Peter a small smile of appreciation. "I just don't understand why it's so bad." I say burying my head in my hands.

"Well I would say it's because you've got that extreme morning sickness thing." Peter says stroking my arm slightly.

"Urgh! But why me?" I complain.

"I don't know love, I guess you're just one of the unlucky ones. Look why don't you try and get some sleep it's already quarter past four."

I roll over so I'm now facing away from Peter and try and focus on falling asleep. My head was thumping in my skull and it felt as if someone or something was trying to break free. It was like my head was about to explode. I pull the duvet up over my body so I was almost submerged by it but left my head out so I could still get some fresh air. Every now and then I would let out a low groan and I'm pretty sure it was keeping Peter awake, but at this point I don't really care, I would do anything to make myself feel better and for some reason this helped a little bit.

About an hour later I get woken up again by the same feeling that I'm no stranger to. I sit up so I'm leaning against the headboard and lean down to pick up the bucket from the floor. I place the bucket down in front of me on the bed and I put the majority of my head into it as the nausea continues to rise. I sit waiting with my head in the bucket for this spell of sickness to end.

Once it's eased off a bit I lean back against the headboard again as silent tears trickle down my face. I felt so rough and run down that I don't know what to do anymore. I reach out for the glass of water on my bedside table and take small sips, which are supposed to help. Surprise surprise they don't. I place the glass back down on the table and slide back down so I'm lying on my side and closing my eyes hoping that I might just drop off.

The next thing I know the alarm clock is blearing and I notice Peter trying to turn it off as quickly as possible hoping not to disturb me, but it was too late I was awake.

"Morning." Peter says softly, gently stroking my forearm. "How are you feeling?" He checks.

"Sick." I let out a sigh of breath. "But I guess it's inevitable these days." I say slightly downcast. All this isolating myself away from people probably wasn't having a very good impact on my mental health, also the fact I had pretty much stopped working at this point and that was the way I used to keep myself sane. At least we had told people now about the pregnancy so that then meant they would cut me a bit of slack with how little work I've been doing of late.

"We can ask the midwife later if there's anything else that might help." Peter suggests hoping to find me some relief.

"They won't give me anything. It will just be like last time, the time before and the time before that." My tone of voice slightly harsher than I initially intended it to be. "Sorry. I'm just fed up, that's all."

"I know you are love." Peter says holding my hand and giving it a few kisses. "But there's no harm in asking is there?"

"I guess not." I practically whisper.

"Good. Right let's get up and have a slow morning, rather than getting up at the last minute and rushing like normal." Peter tries to joke with me but I'm not really in the mood for it if I'm being honest. However, I give him a small laugh back just to humour him.

"I'm just going to have a quick shower." I grab all the items I need and head towards the bathroom.

"Oh love wait a minute." Peter calls after me and I reappear from the bathroom. "What do you want for breakfast, if you feel up to it obviously?"

"Erm... just something bland like toast. I'm starving but I don't think I could stomach anything else."

Once I've finished in the shower I apply some minimal makeup and put some casual clothing on, a hoodie and a pair of leggings. I couldn't remember a time where I wore anything but leggings and hoodies.

"Here you go." Peter says handing me a plate of plain toast, it didn't even have butter on it so I couldn't complain.

"Thanks." I immediately take a bite from the corner of the toast and for once I was grateful it didn't make me want to hurl.

"Once you've finished with that we better head off for the scan." I nod letting Peter know that I'm listening to what he's saying.

These places always made me anxious. I don't know why though, maybe because I've spent so much time in them over my life. The chair I was sitting on was so uncomfortable. It was made out of plastic, but it didn't have any padding on it and the back of it was very upright causing my back to ache even more.

"Carla Connor." My midwife Victoria called.

Me and Peter instantly rose from our seats and headed into the small room with the bed in the middle, the sonograph machine to the left and a seat for the partner to sit on to the right.

"So how has everything been since I last saw you?" Victoria questions while setting up the machine preparing for the scan.

"Well my sickness is definitely still there, but other than that everything is fine I think." Peter raises his eyebrows slightly and looks at me.

"It's far from fine." Peter jumps in. "She's up half the night, pretty much every night, because the sickness is so strong."

I nudge him with my elbow, not wanting to come across that I couldn't cope. I wasn't very good at admitting it and asking for help.

"So we were wondering if there was anything else you could give her as the anti-sickness tablets don't seem to be working anymore." Peter could clearly see the annoyance in my face but in the long run I would most probably be thanking him.

"Right ok well I can give you a course of diphenhydramine which is a stronger anti-sickness tablet." Victoria says, writing something down on the computer and then coming towards me with the gel ready for the scan. "Let's have a look then."

This bit always seemed to go on forever, well it felt like it did anyway. I think it is the fear that something is wrong and I don't know about it. What was probably only a matter of seconds later the sound of our baby's heartbeat fills the room and I instantly feel like a weight had been lifted.

"From what I can tell everything is looking perfectly normal." Victoria informs us and it's music to my ears. "I just need to take a measurements and then you can find out what you're having if you want?" Of course, I think we'd forgotten about finding out the gender at the 20 week scan as we hadn't mentioned it once.

"Umm..." I look over to Peter to see if he knows what to do.

"It's up to you love." I think he could tell that I really wanted to find out the gender, so that it makes buying things easier as well as picking a name.

"Alright then." I say with a genuine smile.

"I'm ninety-nine percent sure that you're having a baby girl, congratulations." Tears instantly make there way down my cheeks, this was the happiest I've been in weeks. I turn to face Peter and he looks just as thrilled.

I hadn't put the picture down the whole journey home. I couldn't quite believe we were having a girl. I had secretly hoped that it was going to be a girl because I wouldn't know where to start if it was a boy.

"I think I'm going to pop over and see Chelle when we get back and tell her we're having a girl." I say as we approach Coronation Street. "So can you just drop me off outside the pub."

"Sure. Are you wanting me to come in or will you be alright on your own?" Peter asks as he approaches the pub.

"Nah, only if you want to."

"Alright. I will head home and get dinner on, any requests?" Peter asks me and I think about it for a few seconds.

"Surprise me!" I say energetically. "You know what I do and do not like so I trust you to make the right decision."

"If you don't like it don't hold me responsible, you're the one constantly changing what you like so it's a bit hard to keep up." I sarcastically smile at Peter as I get out of the car to go and tell Michelle the news.

As soon as I open the door Michelle notices me straight away and quickly finishes serving a customer. As I glance over to my left, I spot a bunch of the factory lot having a drink after work. 'Great' I thought to myself just what I wanted.

"How was the scan?" Michelle asked under her breath so prying ears couldn't over hear.

"Yeah everything was good." I say taking a sip of the orange juice Michelle had automatically put in front of me. "Oh and also, we know." I smile.

"Tell me, tell me!" She obviously knew what I meant.

"It's a girl!" Michelle instantly leans over the bar, hugs me and kisses my cheek with a massive smile on her face.

"Congratulations!" It even looked like she was getting a bit emotional. "You and Peter must be made up."

"Yeah we are. I don't know what I would've done if it was a boy, I wouldn't have a clue where to start."

"I'm sure there's not really any difference when they're first born anyway." Michelle looks over her shoulder to check if the factory lot were trying to listen in on our conversation. "I think you've got yourself some fans over there." I groan in response.

"They're probably loving all the time off I'm having at the moment, but their luck runs out tomorrow as I'm going back in." I say loud enough so they can hear me as well as Michelle.

"Ah so you feeling better then?"

"Not particularly, but the midwife gave me some stronger medication so that should sort me out." I finish the last bit of my orange juice before continuing. "Anyway I've had enough time off lately so it's back to work for me."

"And does Peter think it's a good idea?" I glance down to my phone as I get a message through.

"I don't care what Peter thinks." I retort. "Speaking of Peter that was him and my dinners ready so I'm going to head off."

"Alright bye then darling."

"See ya babe." I give Michelle a quick kiss and leave before any one of the factory workers get a chance to speak to me.

As I enter the flat I see our dinner placed on the table and Peter was just getting the drinks, which causes me to smile slightly. I could just imagine what it would look like in a years time, our little girl sitting at the table throwing her food around the room and me getting frustrated with the constant mess.

"Hiya love." Peter comes towards me with our drinks and gives me a kiss. "How was Michelle?"

"She's alright." I hang my coat up on the hook by the door and sit down at the table ready to tuck into some much needed food.

"So I thought I would go for something with not too much flavour as I'm not sure where you stand with some food." I immediately start to bite into a boiled potato, and I can't help thinking this is the happiest I've been for a long time.

"This is all so perfect, thank you." I take a small sip of the water in front of me. "Although it will probably all end up in the toilet later." I grimace slightly at the reality of what eating a full meal does to me.

"I'm sure you'll be fine as long as you take your medication." My medication! I had completely forgotten about taking that, so I immediately get up and grab the box of tablets from my bag and sit back down to swallow them.

"Hopefully we can enjoy the pregnancy now that I've got this medication."

Peter lifts up his glass and I lift mine. "To our daughter." Peter says.

"To our daughter."


End file.
